


Blood War (the 14th Clan)- The Princess and the Wolf

by braincells



Series: The 14th Clan Illustrations [17]
Category: Remake/Remodel (Fanart), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braincells/pseuds/braincells
Summary: An illustration for Blood War. Please read the story to understand why the characters in these illustrations look different. Have fun!





	Blood War (the 14th Clan)- The Princess and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood War (The 14th Clan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647642) by [theoriginalwhatsubtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalwhatsubtext/pseuds/theoriginalwhatsubtext). 



Chapter 24 of Blood War:

"...Sharp claws traced down the surface of Ally’s strong Azgeda features, then gentle fingers caressed the sides of her face.  
Ally saw everything in slow motion, as heavenly lips descended from above..."

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/consensio/37474662564/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
